Residentville: The Evil Resident
by CrazyDangerSquid
Summary: When zombies attack some place the residentevil team have to fight at them to defeat. Rated T for zombies.
1. CHAPTER ONE: A ZOMBIE BEGINNING

**RESIDENTVILLE**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE EVIL RESIDENT**

(Disclamer: Do not sue me, I do not belong to this thingsDOES NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL. Thaucks)

It was a morning afternoon in Racoon city and then suddenly everyone was a zombie except for one people who didnt. Leeroy and Crisps were enjoying a nice pizza when all the zombies came suddenly when they did. Surprise.

"Thar will be zombies everywhere in NO TIME" Said Girl who was there too.

"NO!" Liam slammed his face on the desk at his office. "There must still be at least one small piece of time!" He shotojed.

"I will bet evil Whiskers is behind this" Crisps new about Whiskers who was his evil secret brother.

"but what about the pizza, it will be cold by the time we defeat evil" questioned Girl.

"Do not worry. About this" and Crisps ate the president and they all went out of the police station where they were hangling out.

It was dark outside in racoom city but nobody cared because they were all running away from the zombies "Oh no, I did not expect zombies" did Girl.

"And just when I did not forget my gun" Leeroy saddened and shook his fist.

"Its cool bro" Said Crisps and punched the zombie with his stomach so he did. The zombie dies now.

"I am glad you rembered. Your FISTS" Laughed Leeroy "har har har"

"Thats not even... Wha-" Wentoed Girl but was interrupted when they had to go stop evil RIGHT NOW.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTRE TEW


	2. CHAPTER TWO: HOUSE OF EVIL

**CHAPTER 2: THEY GO SOMEWHER**

They all went to Whiskers house but he was out, the note said he was busy doing evil so they all waited a while but then there were zombies. "There are zombies every where!" Leon shouts over his gunfires "We need to get THE HELL OUT OF HERE" he was angry now for some raisin.

"I know where Whiskers is at this time, foolow me!" Crisps went and everybody looked in him like '_whaaaaaaaat?_'.

"Why do you know of these places" Asked the people "I AM NOT HIS SECRET BROTHER SECRET OKAY" went crisps who was also angry.

"That makes settles things" leeroy shot someone

"Yeah, everything is cool now" Went Girl who was chasing them around with health even though they were at like 80% health and did not need the health.

"Help me from the zombies please" Said a man who had been bitten but nobody spoke zombiese so he died and they all went away.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTRE TEW


	3. CHAPTER THREE: MOUNTAIN EVENT

**CHAPTER 3: THEY GO SOMEWHERE ELSE**

One day crisps and leeroy and girl went to Whiskers other house that was scary. It was in the moontains and was scary. b"THERE ARE ZOMBIES IN THE WAY LOOK OUT" Shoutejed man but then he fell of the mountain and died in a hole. "Do not body move" Said Whiskers who had set the zombies trap.

"WHISKERS!" Was Crisps and he went to punch but the zombies were there.

"We will have to fight the zombies" Girl told and she went to shoot them but stopped when Whiskers said "These are no doordinary zombies, har har har, I have infused them with RUSSIAN JEANS!" he laughted.

Leeroy and Crisps could not believe their gasped, the zombies were COMMUNISTS!

"You have all died now" Whiskers went but it was NOT TRUE so the zombies made time to attack.

"Crisps, we have ran into the house, they are too power full and I did not forget my gun today!" Went Leeroy with his mouth.

"BUT WE HAVE TO FIGHT THE COMMUTISTS!" Went Crisps.

"No." Said Girl

"Oh, all right" Said Crips and they all went in the scary house "Man, it sure is scary in here" Noticed Crisps. Yes

"I frowned bloods, hope it is not one of the crisps?" Examinimined Leeroy.

"Shooplets" Mentioned crisp and put the bloods back in so it wouldn't stain all over the crapets that were nice.

"Okay we can go now INTO THE DARKANDSCARY!"!"!""!"

CONTINUED IN CHAPTRE TEW


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: WITH A DARK

**CHAPTER 3: DARK AND SCARY**

Its too dark, lets leave "Said Crisp" and they did.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTRE TEW


	5. CHAPTER FINAL: THE FINAL CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 2: THEY GO SOMEWHER**

"How did we get to Africa?" Asked Leeroy.

"I don't know" Laughed Crispy

"Har har har" went everyone

_How did they get to Africa?_

_Will they find Whiskers?_

_Can they defeat the Zombumists?_

_Who knows until next time when they find out?_

_To Continued?_


End file.
